


A Walk Down Easy Street

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, oh wow this is by far the longest drabble in the series, preschool!cake is adorable though so can you really blame me, this is the fastest i've updated too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has probably spent more afternoons over at Luke's than his own house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Down Easy Street

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Bite" by Troye Sivan.

It's become a regular thing, really — Calum heading straight to Luke's after class.

 

He'd insisted on walking Luke home from the very first day, and Mrs. Hemmings had invited him inside with the promise of cookies and the express permission of his mum (Calum learned, later on, that the Hemmings house was directly behind his, and that the moving van that had woken him up two weeks prior was hired by Luke's family).

 

And, well. It was practically a no-brainer. After all, he'd pick Luke and food over sitting in alone in front of the television any day of the week.

 

Now he's sitting at the Hemmings' dining table for what seemed like the thousandth time, nibbling at one of Mrs. Hemmings' amazing chocolate chip cookies and laughing at the crumbs that had settled on the front of Luke's shirt.

 

"Don't laugh! It's embarrassing." Luke pouts, blue eyes dancing with laughter all the same.

 

"Nah, Lukey. S'cute." he replies, as he wipes down Luke's shirt — earning a giggle from the other boy.

 

Luke's brothers walked inside the kitchen then, the older of the two (whom Calum recognised as Ben) plucking a cookie out of the plate Mrs. Hemmings had set out for Calum and Luke — only to receive a slap on the hand from the youngest blonde.

 

"Those are  _our_ cookies!" Luke huffed, glaring at his brothers.

 

Evidently used to this kind of behaviour, the older two merely rolled their eyes (Calum would soon find out that Luke shared his food with no one but him), Jack turning to Calum soon after.

 

"Whatever. Wanna play footy with us, Cal?" he asks, brows raised expectantly.

 

Before Calum could even open his mouth to retort, Luke had piped up, "No! Calum is  _mine_." and Calum didn't really feel the need to object.

 

They ended up playing castle after that, with Luke as a princess and Calum as a knight — and though Calum absolutely hated playing castle with Mali, opting instead to practice football in their backyard, he found that seeing Luke giggle and smile was worth it.

 

The blonde looked adorable in princess tutus, after all.


End file.
